


Glicine

by Mazer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Other, Sentimentale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-20
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nel linguaggio dei fiori, il glicine simboleggia l’amicizia disinteressata. Drabble dedicata al legame che esiste tra Killua e Gon (il primo si rivolge al secondo, sembrerebbe).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glicine

La risposta espressa quando il dubbio è ancora in germe.  
Il sollievo donato, genuino, nel riflusso di noia.  
Il respiro caldo affianco che culla serenamente il mio sonno, come intimo per quanto estraneo.  
Il braccio che, alla cieca, sonda infaticabile il putrido, scovando e portando a galla il tesoro. _Sempre_.  
La fiducia accordata senza esitazione.  
Il coraggio di confessare schiettamente le insicurezze opprimenti e di seguire sempre le proprie idee, indipendentemente dal parere generale.  
La pretesa innocente del non doversi sentire mai stupidi, per quanto eccentrici si sia.  
La capacità di abbracciare il diverso senza remore, senza pregiudizi di sorta.


End file.
